


Cupcakes and Coffee

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery, Bakery AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baristas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cupcakes, Ethics, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, bangan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: On the way home from work Rafael comes across a lovely little bakery/coffeeshop.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Trevor Langan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Cupcakes and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> This piece was started over a year ago and was my first attempt at Bakery AU.
> 
> A huge thank you to my girl Maggie, your encourage and support throughout the duration of this was invaluable, I love the way you challenge me x

The bakery was an elegant little place that had popped up seemingly overnight. He first noticed it on the way home from work late one evening. He’d decided to take the subway home and had just stepped out of the station when the heavens opened. There was no choice but to run for the nearest shelter, a forest green awning with a bright, inviting window. He hovered for a moment under the shelter, watching the pitter patter of the downpour before making the choice to step inside what turned out to be the most adorable little bakery.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nostrils almost immediately. He felt his stomach rumble as his gaze came to linger on the remaining few cupcakes residing on a lonely tray. To say they looked exquisite would be an understatement.

Each cupcake had been painstakingly hand decorated; white icing lovingly swirled to a peak and garnished with a strawberry that had been etched into a tiny red rose. There were two left and Rafael coveted them.

His wallet was already in his hand when the person behind the counter, the one that was carefully wiping down the nozzle on the coffee machine with long practised motions , turned to face him. 

His smile was breathtaking .  Rafael felt a warmth bloom in his chest as he stared back at the other man. He found himself ensnared by the most captivating grey eyes. 

“It’s really coming down out there ,” the man behind the counter said . His gaze  flickered  to the world outside of the shop window before returning to Rafael. “You’re soaked.”

If it were anyone else Rafael would have responded in his usual surly manner but for some reason he simply couldn’t. Instead he found the left side of his mouth tilting up into a smile as he quirked an eyebrow. His gaze flickered down to the ornate  name tag pinned to the forest green apron.

_ Trevor, _ he read.

“You could make me a coffee; it would help to warm me up.” Rafael said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

There was a twinkle in Trevor’s eyes. He leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on the counter as his gaze travelled the length of Rafael’s form. 

“An Irish coffee would pair perfectly with those strawberry cupcakes , ” he uttered, tilting his head towards the remaining two cakes perched upon the display. “I think you’ll really appreciate the blend.”

“Have one with me with me ,” Rafael countered.

“The cupcake or the coffee?” Trevor responded. 

“Why not both?” Rafael queried.

“One of us still has to work.” he commented playfully. “And an Irish coffee could impair my judgement.”

Rafael’s gaze dipped to the other man’s lips, they were pert, perfectly sculpted and he wondered what it would be like to kiss the mysterious man behind the counter, how he would taste under his tongue. 

“The cupcake then.” Rafael offered, opening his wallet, and paying. “I’ll take your recommendation on the Irish Coffee.”

Trevor straightened up, that flirtatious smile still etched into his handsome features. He gestured towards the takeaway cups and the ornate glasses alongside him.    
  
“Eating in or taking out?” he questioned.

“In , ” Rafael said decidedly before casting a glance at the torrential downpour outside. “I think I’ll wait out the rain.”

“I’ll be glad for the company.” Trevor picked up one of the beautiful glasses. “It gets quiet round about this time.”

There was a flourish in his motions as he selected the coffee, his long fingers tracing over each of the indigo bags until he came to the one, he was after. Rafael watched as the other man inhaled its scent deeply before creating Rafael’s drink.

The aroma that flooded Rafael’s nostrils was heavenly, Rafael breathed it in as he took a seat at the closet table, positioning himself so he could watch the maestro at work. It was captivating, watching the care the man behind the counter took in to making his drink. Already Rafael knew it would be sheer perfection and when it was placed down in front of him, he was far from disappointed. 

“This is superb.” Rafael murmured, before he picked up the cake fork and used it to break off a piece of cupcake before pausing to eat it. “You make the cake too?”

Trevor shook his head, peeling the baking paper away from his own cupcake.

“My business partner Sonny does all the baking.” He told Rafael. “He does the morning shift and I take the evenings.”

“Where do you find your blends?” Rafael asked sipping his coffee and savouring the rich, sweet taste on his tongue. “I’ve never tasted anything like this before.”

“I took a year out after college and travelled around a few different places like Cambodia, Tasmania and a few other places.” He was told as Trevor used his fingertip to sweep the remaining icing from the paper cupcake wrapping. “When I came back, I knew I wanted to work with those farmers; they have an amazing product but so little for themselves. I wanted to work with them to bring it over here.”

“Ethical farming.” Rafael murmured, shifting awkwardly as he watched the other man lick the icing from his finger.

“At the time my father said it was a noble idea but there was no money in it. ” Trevor informed him with a shrug of his shoulders. “So, I realised I would have to do it my own way. I got a job in ethical consulting, built up my capital and used the business trips to form my own connections with local farmers and trade routes.”

“So, you’re moral...” Rafael teased, his chin coming to rest upon his palm. “...as well as handsome.”

A blush began to creep up Trevor’s cheeks, his lips twitching up into a small smile. 

“Are you this flirtatious with all baristas?” Trevor asked him, his gaze flicking up to meet Rafael’s.

“Just you.” Rafael confessed, his eyes fixating on Trevor’s.

“Here’s me thinking you were here for the coffee and cake.” Trevor stated before gesturing towards the window. “And to get out of the rain.”

“That was the reason I’m here.” Rafael said, before leaning back and patting his stomach lightly. “But I enjoyed talking to you even if the cake is detriment to my waistline." 

“You look great.” Trevor told him; Rafael could feel his eyes drinking in his body as he spoke. 

“So, do you.” He smirked, enjoying the pink that radiated across Trevor’s cheeks. “Have dinner with me?” 

Trevor smiled, that grin igniting something deep down inside of Rafael as the other man spoke.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
